Scenario of My Life (English Ver)
by ciocarlie
Summary: My Name is Stella, and I'm a freelance journalist and a future writer. I want to have a normal live with my siblings, but why do I ever to deal with the situation like this? / Chapter 1, Arrival / Alaude x OC
1. Chapter 1

**T****itle :**Scenario of My Life (English)

**Genre :**Romance / Family

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella

**Warning :**OOC, OC, Hope it didn't Mary Sue

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**Chapter 1, Arrival**

**.**

Stella's POV

My name is Stella, and I'm a novelist and a freelance journalist. I have a normal life with my siblings , even I didn't have a parents. I live in Russian for 10 years since I'm 15 years old, and today—I'll be back to Italia.

I have a future plan to be a scripter—and I hope I can do that, to myself and my family. I want to live like a normal people in Italian.

But—why do I even deal with an emergency situation like this?

"Stella! What are you doing—hurry up or you will be caught by them!"

Stupid brother, caused me a situation like this. Crush you…

Stella's POV End

"Stella!"

"You're the one who moving too fast Stupid G!" a crimson red hair girl with green jade eyes was run as fast as she can. Even the fact that compared with the other—who she think isn't normal, she is the latest than them.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hey, do you know how much I already paid to buy this laptop?!" three shot, the target isn't she but the laptop in her hand. Didn't care about another gunshot—she stop her step and look at the attacker.

Before the gun is pointing to her, another hand was already pulling her and held her tightly.

"I can buy another for you! Your life is more important than that damn laptop, stupid!" her brother, a man with crimson red hair and bloody red eyes look very pissed to her.

"The data in that laptop is a half of my soul, stupid!"

"We don't have a time to think about it—"

BLAR!

"AAAAH! My plan to meet you and Hayato today is the worst plan that I made!"

1 Day Before Accident

"Vongola?"

She stare a guy in front of her, her boss in the office. Her name is Stella, and she is a freelance journalist in the magazine office at Italian. He just nodded at her with a smile in his face.

"I want you to make an article about mafia famiglia—and the best choice is Vongola," still with smile in his face, but the girl know that what he said was a command, "beside, didn't you want to search an idea for your story? Why you didn't try to put a mafia story at that?"

"But boss, this isn't just your command, but this is a matter of my life!" sighed, she just bowed her head in front of her boss, "before I can finished that job, I already died in their hands…"

"Vongola is a biggest famiglia in Italia—but they didn't just famous because of their power. They are polite, with all of the people in Sicily. In the other word, maybe you can snapped to their headquarter and even if you get caught, you can still have a time to negotiated with them~"

"That's the same problem! After all, I've already ask you about my absence yesterday right? I want to meet my family," cross her hand in front of her chest, "—because someone who send me to Russian, I can't meet them for 15 fucking years."

Glare at 'the people who send her to Russian' who just laugh at her.

"After your absence, you can do it right? You're the talented people, and I can trust you to this job…"

…20 Hours before first scene…

"_You already arrived at Italia?"_

"Yes, since 2 days ago—" after she finished her 'conversation' with her boss, she returned to her apartment. Called her brothers with video call in her laptop, "you're too busy to know about me huh? Don't force yourself…"

"_Say that to aniki who can't stop his job for a moment—"_ giggle, to one of her brother, she like it when she can talk like this to her brothers. Her brothers is a workaholic—and even she's arrived to Italia since 2 days ago, they didn't know that, "_when we can meet you aneki?"_

"Tomorrow morning, can you pick me up? I don't know where do you live." She look at the scene as her sibling seems look surprised with her decision, "what's wrong?"

"_Nope, I never expected to see you so soon—"_

"You didn't like it?"

"_Of course not, stupid—we want to see you, I didn't see you for 15 years—I can't wait to see you."_

"So, that's settle the problem right? Pick me up at the apartment—I'll be waiting for you two~" smile and waved in front of the screen, "I missed you G, Hayato…"

…5 Hours before first scene…

"And when I said that I want you to pick me up, I didn't expect that you pick me up at 12 o'clock like this—" sighed when her big brother pick her up with his car—a black luxurious car, "—that's your car?!"

"My boss—" nodded when G said that, although she was puzzled why G can borrow his boss's car, "—Hayato was still at the office, his job isn't finished yet. I'll take you to where we are."

"That's a good point, I can meet you without waiting for you like this," glare at her, Stella just giggle at him, "by the way, who's your boss who accepted you to borrow his car?"

"Giotto and Tsuna—" gasped, Stella knew that two people, they just like her family—like her two brother. What's their job?

"Fifteen years, and I didn't know what's happening…"

…4 Hours before first scene…

"My name is Stella, maybe except Giotto, G, Tsuna, and Hayato, you don't know me," bowed in front of her brother's friend, "I'm G's little sister and Hayato's big sister—it's nice to meet you…"

"I never thought that G-dono and Hayato-dono have another sibling," she looked at Japanese people—who have a weird brogue, "my name is Asari Ugetsu and this is my cousin—Yamamoto Takeshi, it's nice to meet you!"

"My name is Knuckle—and this is my siblings Sasagawa Ryouhei and Sasagawa Kyoko!" a loud 'EXTREME' voice make her ears was ringing. A white hair priest with black, gold-trimmed priest robes is standing beside Asari Ugetsu.

"Nfufufu~" now, the man with blue melon hairstyle was laugh with creepy voice, "my name is Daemon Spade, and there are my siblings—" pointed at two twins with same hairstyle with him, "—Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome."

"Yare-yare—my name is Lampo and this is my brother Lambo—" and last, she look at a guy with a curly green hair and a guy with curly black hair.

"In fact, there are two people beside us—but they're not here—" Giotto explain about the situation and Stella just nodded. More important, she already meet all of G's and Hayato's friends beside Giotto and Tsuna.

"You'd better come with me now, I didn't finished my job—" hold her hand, G dragged Stella to his office, leave the other who just looking at them.

"Hey, I'm not a child—don't hold my hand and drag me like this!"

"It's Not my problem—don't command me."

"HEY!"

"G-san and Stella-nee never change huh?" Tsuna's just giggle look at the siblings, Hayato just sighed when look at his brother and sister before he push Tsuna to his office—to finished his boss's job.

…

"Done it?"

.

.

"Nope—"

.

.

.

"Now?"

.

.

"No…"

.

.

"I'm bored…"

.

.

"Be Patient…"

.

.

"Can you just leave the paperwork and continued that later?"

.

.

"Can you just shut up and wait until I finished this job?!" thirty years old G was standing impatient and look at his sister. She just sighed and sit on the sofa with her laptop in front of her.

"You're boring—I'm not surprised that you didn't have a girlfriend until now…" closed her eyes, think about what should she do now, "can I go to Hayato, Giotto, or Tsuna's place?"

"Tch—up to you…"

"Okay!" stand up and walk into the door to get out from G's room, before G saw someone who want to shoot Stella, "I want to eat a cake with Giotto…"

"STELLA, Watch out!"

BANG!

When she just realized, she found that his brother was already in front of her with a gun in his hand. She want to ask about it, but it's not a good time to asked it.

"W—What's that?"

"Don't move Stella!" G picked his handphone and try to call someone, "Giotto, who's there!"

…

"Millefiore—AGAIN!?" Millefiore? she's a journalist, and she know that Millefiore is the one of powerful mafia famiglia at Sicilly. And now, why his brother have mention the mafia thing, "that bastard…"

End the call, G looked at the Stella.

"Better if we go to the main hall now Stella—" didn't know the situation, Stella can just nodded and want to run away from the room before she realized something.

"Wait—my laptop!"

"STELLA, WATCH OUT!"

BLAR!

"GAAAH!" dodge immediately to avoid the bullet. G pulled her hand after pick the laptop and drag her out from his office. The broken glasses and the gunshot was hearing around the mansion now.

…

"Stella, G!" snapped out from her daydream, she look at Giotto and the other who run to them. Open a big door in front of them, the main aula of the mansion. Even one hundred people—she think can come into that room. Closed the door, and G just sit on the floor with the hand still hold Stella's.

"That's a safety place…"

"Release my hand G—" sighed, Stella looked at her brother. Her mind was already not clear with this situation. And of course she need an explanation—all of the situation.

Stand from his place, look upset with his sister.

"YOU ALMOST DIE JUST BECAUSE THAT FUCKING LAPTOP!"

"And what?! I already told you that this is a half my life!"

"IF YOU GET A SHOT! YOU LOST ALL OF YOUR LIFE STUPID!"

"G-dono, it's better to you to turn down your voice…" Ugetsu want to calm both of the sibling. Hayato just silent and watch his sibling. It's useless to stop their fighting even him.

"SHUT UP!" shouted G and Stella—together.

"But if you didn't stop, they can—"

BRAK!

"Vongola Primo! We come to take your ring for Byakuran-sama, right now!" a dozens of people break the door in front of them and pointed them with some of weapon. Her anger was disappeared when she heard the name.

…

"Vongola—Primo?"

To be Continue

OMG My Grammar is very bad! Can I find a beta to help me? This is a second English fanfiction. I didn't write in English language because I'm bad with grammar. Okay, this is the English version of my fanfiction.

I—I create it because PM From Ilovefonandalaude, Sorry if I disappointed you with my grammar ._.a

The timeline is Future Arc before Tsuna die. And in this story, Giotto and Primo Guardian is the siblings of Decimo Guardian. I change a bit of storyline, sorry if you didn't like it. ^ ^;

Oh, just say to me if Stella is Mary Sue—because I hate Mary Sue so much~ ^ ^

This is a biography of Stella :

**Name : **Stella

**Age : **25

**Gender : **F

**Personality : **Boyish, emotional, semi-workaholic, have a big pry, People who are desperate, Carrying a Family.

**Talent : **Hacking, Cooking, Get an information.

**Weakness : **Academy except Math, Physic, and Chemical; dress up; clumsy, can't used a weapon.

**Appearance : **Crimson Red hair, green jade eyes, 165 cm/50 kg.

**Flame : **- (We Know Later)

**Hobby :** Hacking, Cracking, cooking, finding an information.

**Dislike : **Deadline, bad people, the people who lied to her.

**Sibling : **G. (Big Brother) | Hayato (Little Brother)


	2. Chapter 2

**T****itle :**Scenario of My Life (English)

**Genre :**Romance / Family

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella

**Warning :**OOC, OC, Hope it didn't Mary Sue

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**Chapter 1, Stalker**

**.**

Stella's POV

"Explain to me NOW!" look at Giotto and the other. Didn't care about the enemy in front of them, "why they called you Vongola Primo?! You're a boss mafia?!"

"Can you find a better time to discuss this problem aneki?!" Hayato used his System CIA when he saw the enemy who want to shoot Stella. Looked at the bone loop with red flame in front of her, make her feel shock and can't move.

"You already lied to me for 15 fucking years jerk!"

"Stella, language!" look at G with the mimic 'look-who's-talking' and ignored him.

"We'll explain it later Stella-nee, we promise—" Tsuna who move fast with a help from his flame, kick the enemy who want to attack him and Stella. Stella never see anything about flame and misunderstood.

"T—Tsuna, your hand was burning!"

"N—no, my hand wasn't burning! I beg you Stella-nee, we promise to explain anything after we defeated the enemy," now, she can see that Giotto and the other also have a flame with different color at his hand.

She can just silent and look at the situation—which she think only can see at the film or the dream. Anything, the battle, the power, and the enemy that she look now with her own eyes. Usually, she work at behind the screen—and all of these was just an effect of light or program.

But now—all of these was real thing…

"This is a nightmare…"

Her legs felt weak and collapsed just like that. Her brain was error with all of the screen, and she can't think anything. Not recognized that someone pointed the gun to her. And when she and the other realized that, they already busy to fight with her enemy.

"STELLA WATCH OUT!" Giotto made her snapped out from her daydream, but she can't move and just looking at the gun.

"STELLA!"

Closed her eyes, want to waiting the gunshot before she felt nothing. Open her eyes to see the man with platinum hair, and silver eyes. Grab her body to keep at the distance of the target.

"Alaude!"

"And when I going to finish some mission, you already had a trouble to protect the headquarter?" put her body when the situation was safety, Stella couldn't take her eyes from that man.

'_What now…?'_

"Kyouya, what about the rest?" look at the man with black hair who just showed from behind them, with a pair of tonfa in his hands. Sighed, and swing the tonfa until the blood was wiped away from the tonfa.

"Such a weak herbivore…"

…

All of the problem was solved, a bunch of enemy who attack Vongola Mansion was already banished. Thank's for skylark siblings who have a power like one hundred people and have a hobby to fight like them.

"That's all—" Ugetsu was the first one that break the silence. Stella just bow her hand and didn't show his face to them, "—Stella-dono?"

Approached her sister, G was standing near her, want to check her condition.

"What again? What else are you hiding for me? You already married, or Hayato have a girlfriend?" laughing, she can't think anything. She trust them, but they lied to her. Or—they didn't tell her about anything.

"Stella, we—"

"Why you didn't tell me that you're a mafia?! A member of fucking mafia! Since when you're going into this world!"

…

Stand up from her place, want to get out from the room even she feel like her body want to collapsed again. Giotto who look at her condition want to help her, but immediately dismissed Giotto's hand.

"Leave me alone for a moment…"

…

"And when I realized, it's already 5 o'clock at afternoon—" sighed, she looked at the afternoon sky from the corridor's window, "—and I didn't know where am I. what's place it is?! It's so damn huge!"

…

"*Sigh* Fifteen years and all people that I know was change—G, Hayato, Giotto, and Tsuna…" stopped by a moment, leaned her body to the wall and closed her eyes, "you know what—at first, G and Hayato was very pissed when they heard anything about mafia…"

Looked at the side of corridor, and Alaude was appeared from that side. Looked at her and just walk silently to near her. Give a can that he bring when Giotto ask him to find Stella—and of course with the frown at his face.

"Ah, thanks—" open the can and drink it until the can was empty, feel something weird but she ignored it, "—and thanks for saving me, Alaude eh?"

Alaude was silent, open his can and want to drink it before Stella took his can and drink it until the can was empty. Bring it back to Alaude, frown—he look at the—sweet sake. Looks like Stella was drunk right now. Her face became red, and he can hear a hiccup from Stella.

'_Next time, I don't want to give her anything…'_ glare at Stella, but the girl was too drunk to be affected with his glare.

"You know what—became a writer and Journalist, I often faced with all of the lies. The story was unreal, and the people at the journal, not everyone want to talk about the truth." She slumped at the floor and hug her legs—she used the pants today, "it's not my problem, but to know that my family was lying to me it was—"

…

"I just want them to tell me the truth—" the tear was drop from her eyes, "—I don't want to be lied again, especially from my family…"

…

She felt a pain in his head, really—it make her feel nausea when she want to open her eyes. Move her body, look at the sight around her. The room with white paint and all luxurious thing. Wait—since when she's at here?

Wake up from her place to look at Hayato who bring a huge box and look at her with the relief.

"Thanks goodness, you already sleep for 1 days, Alaude bring you to aniki's room before we move you to this room—" want to get out from room when G just want to go into this room. Look at the Stella before he drop the box and walked over Stella.

"I want you to hear something—" Stella saw him with a puzzled look. Just nodded and hear anything from G.

…

…

"So it's that true that Giotto is a mafia boss?!"

Hear anything just make her more confused, ten years ago—Giotto and G create Vongola, when Tsuna and Hayato was just 10 years old. What are they thinking.

"We forced to do this—the situation at Sicilly was very chaotic—most of the mafia want to destroy all of people's live—especially for now was Millefiore. They want to take Vongola Ring from Giotto by threaten the people." Nodded even she couldn't immediately understand about the situation, "but believe me—we didn't treat citizen badly like the most of mafia famiglia…"

"How can I trust you if you lied to me for 15 years?" snorted, G just glared at her, but at the second, Stella was giggling at him, "just kidding~"

Hug him tightly, she smile at him.

"I'm glad that you want to tell me the Truth G…"

"I just want you to not involved at this problem," sighed, G reply the hug and pat her head.

"Hey, I already 25 years old, I told you don't treat me like a child!" puffed her cheek and look disgust at his brother, "and now—can you help me something G~?"

…

"Huh?"

…

"So, I want you all to help me making an article about Vongola~" meet Giotto and the other, she didn't forget about her job, and know that his brother was involved at Vongola, she don't want to wasted it, "you can help me right Giotto?"

"It's okay if we can help you—moreover, you stay with us from now—" look at Giotto with disbelief, she can stay at this place, at her brothers place, "—if you want it…"

"OF COURSE! Nothing better than live with my brother—I already wait that for 15 years long!"

…

_Vongola was built ten years ago with the founder was Taru Giotto Sawada—with his best friend G and Cozart Shimon who is the leader of Shimon Famiglia. They have seven member__

"Not a member aneki—" Hayato who given the task to accompany Stella today was look at the laptop when she typed about Vongola, "—seven guardians…"

"What's the different?"

"Guardian is the—main member, just like a leader—and Giotto-san is the leader of the leader. Tsuna-sama often called Vongola Secondo with me and all of his friend become his guardian. If you type a member, you must type that Vongola have more than a hundred member in there." The sweat was drop at her head when she heard the explanation from her little brother.

"Why Vongola have two leader? I mean—Giotto and Tsuna?"

"Because Tsuna-sama and us was lead Vongola HQ at Japan and Giotto-san and the other was at Italia."

"What! You also have a HQ at Japan?!"

"We just want to protect our childhood place—Giotto-san is agree to about that idea," grinning, Hayato look very happy when he tell about that, "and the other reason was—Millefiore have a main HQ at Japan…"

"Isn't that dangerous to Tsuna?"

"He's a Leader of Vongola—he also have a Vongola Ring with him, we also always protect him from the danger. Don't worry about that aneki!"

"So—you should return to Japan?" look upset when she realized that her brother must go to Japan when she feel happy that she can gather with her family.

"Yes, next week we must return—" realized that his sister was upset, Hayato just laugh an patted her hand, "—don't worry sis, G is still here right?"

…

"I can't find a different between an absence and the time which I must doing a job—" yawning, the time was 1 o'clock at a midnight. Being a _semi-_Workaholic and have an insomnia, she was used to wake up at midnight like this.

Walking to the kitchen, she want to make a coffee, she never like a coffee which didn't made by herself even it made by G or Hayato. Boiled the water—prepare the cup and the ice—to make her wake up until she finished her job.

"Mafia—how can I make a story about that—" pour the coffee at the cup and then drink it while thinking about her story. She didn't realized that someone in here and walking near her.

"What are you doing here herbivore—" that sound, make Stella turn back and look at Alaude who want to take a cup—want to make a coffee too.

"Uhm, make a coffee?"

"You can tell the maid from your room—" take a coffee beans and want to grill it to make a coffee.

"What about you—Mr. Cloud Guardian Vongola?" tease him and got a glare as an answer. She knew about Alaude's characteristic, and just give a flat laughter. Pour a coffee to another cup and give it to Alaude, "try it!"

…

"Why?"

"I bet that you don't like a coffee which made by the other—maybe your taste is same with me—" waiting Alaude to take a glass from her hand, but he just turned and continued to make a coffee by himself, "hei!"

"If you know that I don't like the other coffee except mine, don't offered me to try your coffee…"

"Aw, c'mon—I'm very confident with my coffee G and the other always love it!"

"Not me—" pissed about his habit, Stella just put a cup of coffee at kitchen bar. And pick another cup of her coffee before turn away and want to get out from the kitchen, "I give you a cup of coffee, you must try it!"

…

When Stella was disappeared from the kitchen, Alaude look at the cup and take it. Try it—and look at the black liquid in front of him before drink it until the cup was empty.

"Oh Alaude—" he didn't show his shock when Stella was reappeared to the kitchen, "—Giotto said that you're the one who help me make an article this morning—I'll see you at your office!"

Walk away from the kitchen, leave Alaude alone with an empty cup of coffee.

"Hn—"

…

"Wow, so—before you join Vongola, you're a secret agent?! That's so cool!" Stella give a bunch of question for Alaude when the morning was come. In fact, he feel pissed about amount of question from Stella and he just answer with one or two word.

"I didn't join Vongola…"

"And what are you doing in here right now? Being a display for Giotto and the other?" and he glare at her—again.

"Giotto release me to do anything that I want—that's why I'm right here to help him," continue his job, as well as Stella who just humming when heard about Alaude's answer.

"So, just like the sky which make a could move freely right?" type everything that she heard from Alaude.

"You—didn't type it, did you?"

"About you said that you're here to help him? You know what, Vongola is the most famous famiglia at the world. who's people who didn't know about Vongola—and the handsome leader and his guardian," chuckling, Stella always heard about his workmate about how handsome Vongola's Leader and his guardian—even she didn't know who's them before it, "and you're the second one who have a lot fans after the leader."

…

"I don't care about that…"

"You just like a magnet that attract a women to come to you…" tapped her finger at the table, "and your word, have a charisma to attach more women…"

Alaude—is very pissed off now.

"I don't like a herbivore like a girl…"

"HUH!? So—you like a man?! Isn't that true about a forbidden love between you and Primo Cavallone?!"

…

"Get out of here or I'll arrest you to the death…"

…

"Hah, and I'm not finished to ask about CEDEF—" sighed and walking at the corridor after Alaude shoo her from his room, "—he's an annoying people—seriously. That just a joke—or gossip…"

"You can't get it?" she heard Giotto's voice from his room in beside her. Stop at the moment and open the door to see G and Giotto who look in front of the screen.

"I don't like anything about program and hacking like this—"

"What are you doing here G, Giotto?" walking to them, Stella look at the screen which have a line of program that controlled the computer data, "wow, you can make a wall to chain the data?"

"You know it?"

"Uhuh—I just master it a month ago." Sit down in front of the screen and want to open the wall which make the data at the computer was hidden from Vongola, "and my brother can't open it?" G just glare at her when he heard that—Giotto and Stella just chuckling look at G.

"I like doing anything like this—it just like a game for me…"

"Hope you can studying like this at all of the subject," sighed, G look at Stella who ignored him and look at the screen.

"Okay, finished it! I already open the wall—" rotate the wall and show it to Giotto and G who gaped their mouth. It just take a short time—and they already in front of computer for 2 hours, "it like's a data about Vongola's people…"

Read it carefully…

"Why—my name was here?" click at her name in the list, read it carefully and realized something, "it's one hundred percent accurate—are you a mafia or a stalker?!" yes, all of her data—even she was living at Russian for 15 years is so accurate. Even, "YOU KNOW ABOUT MY THREE SIZE?!"

"We must have a lot of information," coughed—yeah in fact, G and Giotto was surprised when that people knew about that data, "so we can protect you from the enemy…"

"Not about my three size! That's a privacy?! Who's the one who get a task to finding an information?!"

…

"It's Alaude."

To be Continue

Geeez…

Can somebody help me about my grammar—that's suck…

And this is second chapter~ thanks for the people who review, favorite, and follow this story ^ ^b


End file.
